You're as sweet as a cupcake
by Agent Jessie. S
Summary: 20 year old Beca moved in with Jesse in Californa who recently has a boyfriend and works at her brother Sam's bar. Jesse's boyfriend Robert proposed and to celebrate that they went out to get Chinese food and to that Cupcake store that they always wanted to go to. When she steps inside of the store she's surprised to see who owns the place. First chapers is like an intro. BECHLOE!
1. Chapter 1

Beca poured another shot of tequila for her regular. It was his fifth shot and she was getting afraid he wasn't going to be able to walk after he was finished. Like others he liked to talk about his problem while he was drinking. She just listened to him. She liked to hear others story. Most of the lonely people who came here had recently lost someone. This guy had just got dumped by his wife after she caught him cheating with her best friend while their baby daughter was in the house. She personally thought that it was really shitty of him but it would only make it worse if she said a word so she just kept nodding and said "I understand that it's hard". Her brother didn't pay her to piss customers off. He was in back of the bar talking to some girls in a corner. It was a blonde this time. She didn't pay that much attention to whom he was talking to. He almost always had a new girl every night. Her brother was a player.

The guy who was sitting in front of her finished his shot and asked for another one.  
"Are you sure? You've had five already.", she said and poured another one.  
"Don't question me..", he murmured and drank his sixth shot of tequila.

After graduation at the Barden University she had moved to California. Her brother was moving there and her parents would only let her move if it was with Sam so she took the chance. He had his own bar there. He would only let her come if she would work at the bar. Her and his other employee Kathy was working Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Sundays. Sam and his friend Jack were working the other days. She had a good salary so she didn't complain, she even got to DJ some nights. She liked her job, not exactly what she expected after University but it wasn't bad. She lost contact with everyone at the University except for Jesse. Jesse had a boyfriend now. He also lost contact with almost everyone and moved to California. They only had each other. She lived at his place, Sam's place was a mess 99% of the time. She used to try to clean it up but he'd just make a mess ten minutes later. Jesse told her to move in with him before he got a boyfriend. Now most of the time he's at Robert's place. Robert's his boyfriend.

She took a look at the clock. 01:08am. She had finished eight minutes ago. Now was Kathy's turn. They took shifts. Hers just ended. She called for Kathy who took over in a second. She said a quick "goodbye" to her regular before she walked towards her brother. The bar was awfully quiet that night. The lights were on and everyone was talking in normal voices. Normally people would shout and they would have call the police after a bunch of people started fighting and wouldn't stop. This time it was nothing like that. Everyone was… Normal?  
Her brother had started making out with the girl. She came from behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Sam, I'm leaving. My shift just ended. Kathy took over! See you on Sunday!", she said. He just nodded without stopping or even looking at her. She just sighed and walked out from the bar and looked at the traffic. There's was no way she was going to be able to get a cab. There were no cabs passing the bar at all. Her thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from her right pocket. When she picked her phone up she saw Jesse's name on the display. She smiled.  
"Hello there!", she said and kept her eyes on the traffic.  
"You look so lost standing there. Look more to the left and you'll see me in my car just waiting for you to notice me", he said on the phone. She hung up when she saw his silver Volvo car. She ran towards it. It was cold outside after it had been raining for two days in a row. She opened the door and closed it as soon as she was sitting down. She put her purse between her feet and looked at Jesse with a smile. He smiled back and leaned in for a hug. "I've missed you today", he said and sat back. "I've missed you too!", Beca said and put her seatbelt on. Jesse started driving.

"So how was work today?"  
"It was good. Very quiet today", Beca began. She got a surprised look from Jesse when she said that. "I know I was surprised too", she continued. "How was your day?".  
He smiled as he was driving and showed her his hand. At first she didn't understand what he meant by showing her his hand but then she noticed the ring. "Oh my god.. Robert did now propose!", she yelled at him. He nodded and giggled. "Today we were at the mall.. I wanted to by some equipment for the kitchen. I know were missing a few things. More bowls, more plates and stuff. So anyway, today there was this band playing at the mall, I don't remember hearing or seeing their name but anyway, Robert said he liked them. Still didn't mention their name. I've got to ask for it later! So we were standing there in the crowd and all of a sudden the people around us kind of.. Backed off and there was this huge space between us and the other crowd and right at that moment I heard the band playing a song I recognized and I started to wonder where I'd heard that song. So I remembered that it was the song that they were playing at the wedding where Robert and I first met. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed that Robert was gone and for some reason I looked down and there he was, standing on one knee with a ring in his hands asking to marry me", Jesse said with a dreamy look. "That is so cute! I want to marry someone like that. Too bad there's not a lot of people that are like Robert. He's a keeper, Jesse", she said and smiled. She knew that all Jesse was going to do till the wedding was planning the wedding. It was going to be big, just like Jesse liked it. She noticed that they weren't driving the regular way home. "Where are we going, Jesse?", she asked when she didn't recognize the street anymore. "We have to celebrate! I heard that there's this awesome Chinese restaurant here! Oh, and then we have to go to the cupcake store that's across Sam's bar. We've always wanted to try their cupcakes but never have!", he said and parked the car outside the restaurant. It looked huge. "Should I wait in the car?", She asked. "Yeah I pre-ordered the food so it's just waiting for us! It won't take too long", he said and got out of car and ran in to the restaurant. It had started raining again. He was right. They had always wanted to go to that cupcake store. It was right across her brother's bar but they never had the time. They were always doing something. Either just driving across the country trying to find a shirt they saw on the internet, or sitting at Starbucks drinking coffee, working out or something else. They did everything except for the thing they always said they were going to do. Go to that cupcake store. It looked like they had delicious cupcakes. Robert had been there and told them that he'd never tasted anything like it.

Next stop. Cupcake store.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse ran back to the car with three bags in his hands. He quickly opened the back door and put them there before he went to his seat. He closed the door and shivered. "It's freaking cold outside! Not only is it raining it's also cold as hell..", he muttered before starting the car. She smiled and embraced the warm smell of fresh Chinese food. She loved Chinese food! One thing she loved about Jesse was also that he knew exactly when the right time to order was!  
"Now let's go to the cupcake store!", he shouted happily, started the car and started driving back. She looked at the clock. 01.20am. "Is the cupcake store even open at this hour?", she asked him. "Yeah, there was some kind of event there tonight! It's open till 2am!", he smiled and drove as fast as he could, legally.

The cupcake store looked very crowded. There were cars parked outside, a lot of them. He parked next to the car right in front of the store. A car had just left that spot so he took it! When they parked they took a moment to just look at the store and at each other. "After a year we're finally going inside!", she said and took his hand. He squeezed her hand and smiled. "Let's go!".  
They turned to their doors and got out. They walked around the car, Jesse took Beca's hand and together they walked towards the cupcake store.

Everything had bright colors inside. The walls were baby blue and pink. Some dots on the wall here and there. The tables looked like cupcakes upside down, huge cupcakes! Made out of glass and there was no line to the cupcakes. They walked towards all the cupcakes and looked at all the flavors. Tropic cupcake, banana cupcake, strawberry cupcake, lemon cupcake, caramel cupcake.. Everything!  
They just stood there drooling over all the flavors when they heard a voice coming from behind the cupcakes. "Have you decided what you want yet?", the kindest voice in the world. Beca somehow recognized it. It reminded her of someone. Her heart started hurting, it reminded her of…

She looked up and saw Chloe Beale. Her crush from University. She always thought Chloe liked her back but then she got a boyfriend and moved as soon as they finished school. She never knew she moved to California. She was going to tell Chloe about her feelings on the graduation day but Chloe disappeared as soon as it was over. So did her boyfriend, so she assumed that they ran off together. She smiled but knew that it looked horrible. She wasn't smiling with her eyes  
"Oh my god! Beca?", Chloe asked and covered her mouth. Beca nodded and kept smiling that horrible smile. Chloe ran behind the desk and basically threw herself at Beca. She looked at Jesse who had an evil smirk on his face just standing there enjoying the view. She put her hands around Chloe's waist. "I've missed you! I didn't find you on our graduation day!", Beca whispered as they just stood there hugging . Chloe didn't let go. "I've missed you too! I know, Tommy told me that the flight to California was leaving in an hour so we had to go get our bags and stuff", she whispered back and let go of Beca. Although she didn't want to let go of Chloe she had to, otherwise it would seem weird. Chloe took a step back and looked at Jesse. "I'm noticing the ring! Who's the lucky guy?", she asked and hugged Jesse. "His name is Robert", Jesse answered and hugged her back. Chloe took a step back to see them both at the same time. She smiled. "So I own this store. I bake cupcakes and sell them. I love it! So do you guys do?", she asked and looked at Beca. She cleared her throat. "I work at Sam's bar right across the street. Sam's my brother", she said and smiled. Chloe gasped. "We've been working so close to each other but still we haven't seen each other!". Beca only nodded. Chloe turned to Jesse with a smile. "I work at the radio station.. JessHour. That's me", he said proudly. "That's you?", Chloe asked surprised. Jesse nodded. Still very proud. They got interrupted by someone calling Jesse. He looked at it and turned around to take the call.  
"So how are you these days?", Chloe asked. Beca didn't feel like there was a lot to say to each other. They were friends, of course but not that close. They never spoke about anything other than their acapella choir. She nodded. "Good.. Just good! I'm currently living with Jesse. I work at the bar a lot..", she responded. "How about you? How have you been doing? Tommy's still so perfect?", Beca asked and smiled. Chloe looked a little sad when Beca asked her that. "Well I'm just fine. I moved here to get a fresh start. I moved here with Tommy and he helped me get the store, but I got so dedicated and he thought I spent too much time at the bakery and not as much time with him so he broke up with me", she answered and looked down. Beca wanted to give Chloe another hug but Jesse walked over to them and told them that it was Robert calling. He was wondering where they were and if they're were coming home any time soon, so they had to hurry a little. Chloe nodded and ran behind the desk again and asked which flavors we would like.  
"I know that Beca probably wants the white chocolate one, Robert would want the raspberry and I'd like the banana cupcake", Jesse said. Chloe got the cupcakes and smile. "It's on the house. Come by more often!", she said and gave them the bag. Jesse smiled, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks". Beca only smiled and thanked her.

When they got out of the store Beca pushed Jesse gently. "You knew she was working there, you bastard", she smiled saying it as they were getting in to the car. "Yeah I sort of did. Robert did inform me of who owns the place and I saw Chloe's name and I happened to remember someone who had a huge crush on her back in the days. Thought it'd be fun to see your face when you'd see her. Believe me it was priceless! Wish I'd gotten that on tape!", he laughed and started the car. Beca smiled. She wasn't mad. In fact she was happy. They were working so close to each other and now that they knew where the other one is there is no chance in hell that they won't meet again. "Thank you", she murmured while fastening the seatbelt. The way home was quiet. Beca was just looking out the window and Jesse was focused on the road.

When they stepped inside the apartment with the bags Robert appeared out of nowhere with a big smile. "Finally! I'm starving", he said and took the bags. Beca bent down to untie her convers while Jesse just kicked his shoes off and walked in to the kitchen after Robert. She went straight for the living room. She was so tired from work today but yet so hungry! She laid down on the big black sofa and turned the tv on. Netflix was on. The one things loved the most was the nights when Robert, Jesse and her and movie nights with Chinese food. Jesse walked in to the living room with hers and his food. He gave her the box and and sat down next to her. "So what are we watching?", he asked. She started looking through the movies. "I don't know.. What do you want to watch?", she asked. Robert walked in to the living room with his food and a plate with cupcakes. "Didn't we say that we were going to watch the first episode of "Breakout kings". It was suggested after we watched "Orange is the new black"!", Robert said and sat down next to Jesse. Beca nodded. "Right!", she said and clicked on the tv-show to start the first episode. While eating she wasn't that concentrated on the show. She just couldn't stop thinking about Chloe. Jesse and Rob were working tomorrow so she was practically alone. Maybe Chloe was working too?

...

Thank you guys for following and putting this story as a favorite! I appreciate it a lot. Thanks to the ones who left reviews.. I really love reading what you think of it so far! Feedback makes me want to write more! Here's a second chapter. I'm already working on the third. Keep the reviews coming! Love you! :* 3


	3. Chapter 3

The night wasn't too long. She fell asleep pretty fast after the third episode of Breakout Kings. She fell asleep in the sofa right next to Jesse. She thought she heard Robert going back to his room, or maybe he was cleaning?

When she woke up, the whole living-room was clean and Robert was gone. Her neck was a little sore from the sleep, her head was tilted the whole night. Jesse was still sleeping next to her. She took her phone and checked the time. It was only 1pm. She usually slept till about 3pm. Just because she worked really late. She always took the shifts from 6pm till somewhere between 12-01am. She got up and smelled herself. Gosh she stank… She really could use a hot shower. She took her t-shirt off and smelled it. Yup, it stank.. She started walking towards the bathroom when she met Robert coming out from his bedroom. He looked at her with a surprised look, then he smiled. "Nice bra. I like the color", he said and made his way to the kitchen. She smiled. Her bra was purple with white stripes. "Thank you", she said after him. She opened the door and started to undress.  
She heard Jesse walking past the door and in to the kitchen.

The shower was one of the few things she truly loved in the morning. Food was also one of the few things… Almost all the few things. She started to put shampoo in her hair and sing a song that had been stuck in her head for almost two days.

_I was walking along  
Minding my business  
When out of the orange colored sky  
Flash, bam, alacazam wonderful you came by_

_One look and I yelled timber!  
Watch out for flying glass._

_'Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out  
I went in to a spin and I started to shout._

_I've been hit! This is it! This is it!_

She started to wash out all the shampoo from her hair. While trying to think of another song to sing when she was going to wash her body. She thought for a minute and remembered that time before she joined the Barden Bellas and she was taking a shower. Chloe appeared out of nowhere and asked her to sing because she'd heard her. What song were they singing? She started to think. Something with… Fire away? Oh, Titanium! She started to wash her body.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose.  
Fire away, fire away._

She could still hear her and Chloe singing the song in harmony. The memory made her smile.  
"You're having a concert in there? Hurry up a little, you and I are going to the cupcake store today. We're meeting Chloe. Don't deny that you want to!", she heard Jesse say outside. She smiled. She hated that he knew her so well. She took the her blue towel that was waiting for her on the floor and wrapped it around her body and took her clothes. She opened the door to find Jesse standing outside with a smirk on his face. "Wasn't that the song that you and Chloe sang together? In the shower?", he asked. Robert popped out from the kitchen holding a spoon in his hand. "Wait! In the shower? You showered with this girl?", he asked and looked at her just waiting for her to answer him. "No I did not shower with her. I was singing Titanium and she came up to me in the shower and asked me to sing, when I did she joined me and we sang in harmony", she said and once again smiled at the memory. Robert giggled. "Jesse said that you two liked each other but that's just adorable. Not even Jesse and I have done that and we've been together for almost three years now", he said and walked back to the kitchen. Jesse looked at her, then at Robert walking away. "What? Robert you wanna do that?", he asked. Robert turned around. "Yes, Jesse. In fact I do. Should we say tomorrow? When Beca's working because I don't think singing will be the only thing we'll do", Robert said and laughed his way to the kitchen. Jesse smiled am I-am-so-sorry-you-had-to-hear-that smile. "I really didn't need to know that", Beca said and walked to her room with a smirk. Her room was filled with her DJ stuff. She had her piano, her guitar, computer and her big bed in there. She liked her room. She walked to the closet and took out her jeans and a purple shirt, some socks and started to get dressed. She somehow knew that Jesse was waiting for her right outside her door so she hurried a little and took her wallet.

Just like she thought he was standing there looking at his phone. "What are you doing?", she asked walked over to their shoes. "You know Chloe?", he asked. She nodded. "She has instagram. I'm following her now! She just posted a picture of a new cupcake in her store. Pear flavored. I know you love everything that's pear flavored!", he said and showed her a picture of a green cupcake. She really did love everything that's pear flavored.. "Let's go then!", she said and stood up after tying her shoe laces. Jesse took the shoes he only had to slip his foot right into. Robert came after them with his shoes already on. "I'm coming with you guys! I want a cupcake!, he said and took the keys to the apartment.

They all walked outside together. The car was parked right outside the apartment, just waiting for them. Robert and Jesse held hands. Of course she sometimes felt like a third wheel, especially when the three of them were eating outside. She'd rather stay at home, somehow she didn't feel like it's nice of her to be there with them. They probably were planning on eating just the two of them but felt bad for leaving her alone. They were the nicest people ever. "Who's driving?", she asked. Robert showed her the car keys. "Me", he said and opened the car to sit down in the driver's seat. Jesse sat in the back with Beca. They fastened the seatbelts and started driving. The cupcake store was just ten minutes from their apartment. "So what are you going to say to her?", Robert asked with his eyes on the road. She laughed. "What am I supposed to say? I'm probably just gonna tell her what kind of cupcake I want, sit down and eat it and say thanks and goodbye when I'm done", Beca said and looked at Jesse who suddenly had a smirk on his lips. "You'd like that wouldn't you?", he murmured for himself. Beca just shook her head, she didn't hear what he said. She rested her head on the car window. "Don't fall asleep! We're there soon", Jesse said and rested his head on her shoulder.

She didn't fall asleep, she just rested her eyes for a while. Ten minutes felt like one second. They were there so quickly. She was kind of sleepy so she did everything slowly. She got out of the car and rubbed her eyes. "Ok, sleeping beauty. Let's go eat some cupcakes", Jesse said and took Beca and Roberts hands and started walking towards the store. The store was brighter on the inside in the morning. The walls were almost shining. No line like the night before and Chloe was standing there counting the cupcakes. They walked up to her. "Chloe", Jesse said. She looked up. When she saw them a big smile appeared on her face. "Jesse, Beca! Oh, and you must be the fiancé", she said and looked at Robert. He nodded. "Yes I am. Beca speaks about you all the time and she told me you're pretty but she didn't tell me you look like an angel". So freaking charming.. Chloe giggled. "Oh, stop it". Robert smiled because he knew she liked it. "So what cupcakes do you guys want?", she asked and stood behind the cupcakes. "I would like the raspberry one, Jesse would probably like the banana cupcake if I know him right and Beca would love the pear flavored one", Robert said and pointed at the cupcakes he was talking about. She nodded and started taking them out and putting them on plates. "You guys are eating here, right", she asked. Robert nodded. She gave each one a plate and some water. "You might get thirsty", she said and smiled. They walked over to the biggest cupcake table and sat down. "She's really sweet", Robert said as he sat down. Jesse smiled. "If you like her so much why don't you marry _her_?", he said and started licking the frosting from the cupcake. "Because, honey. There's one thing that you have that she doesn't", he said and started doing the same, They all ate the cupcake the same way. Lick the frosting and force yourself to eat a dry muffin.. But they liked it! "And what might that be, love?", Jesse asked.  
"A penis", Robert said and continued eating his cupcake. Jesse and Beca laughed when suddenly she heard a voice behind her. "Do you guys need anything? Water, soda, coffee?", she asked with a smile. Robert looked at her. "What we need is for you to sit down for a bit! You don't have any more customers right now. Sit down and tell us about you and Beca at the University", he said and looked at Beca. She gave him the I-am-going-to-kill-you-later look. He just smiled. She nodded unsure of what to do and sat down. "So tell me Chloe. How did you and Beca meet and what's your story?", Robert asked. Chloe took a deep breath. "Well I am older than her so when we met it was her first year and my second. Me and my best friend Aubrey were standing outside the school trying to get girls to sign up for auditing for the Barden Bellas which was our acapella choir for girls. Beca refused in the beginning, told us it wasn't really her thing. I kind of pushed her till she actually did it and she got in. She has an amazing singing voice and she was the only one at the audition who didn't know the song you were supposed to sing so she did her own song and played on a cup while doing it. That's how we started out. Later she started hanging with me and Aubrey when she wasn't stacking CD's with Jesse here. But then the last year came and a guy named Tom asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes and instantly he told me he had a job in California and if I wanted to move in with him after graduation. I wasn't thinking, I was just saying yes because I really wanted to go to California. I did but I visited Barden University so often that it didn't look like I'd moved. I promised Beca I'd be on her graduation, which I was. At least I got to see her get her diploma. Which was a big moment. But then Tom told me our flight to Cali was leaving in an hour so we needed to hurry.. I didn't have time to say anything to Beca", Chloe said and looked at Beca with sad eyes. Beca felt bad for being angry at her before..

….

Thanks for leaving the reviews. I love every single one of them, I love your feedback! Next chapter will probably be out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca put her hand on Chloe's shoulder. Chloe just smiled. She didn't know what to say, she never got the full story. The years they had been apart all she had been was angry at Chloe for leaving without saying a word. She felt bad. Robert cleared his throat.  
"We're going to watch legally blonde and buy a lot of snacks for tonight, you should totally come watch it with us", Robert said and looked at Beca and Jesse for approval. Jesse only blinked, like he was saying yes. When he did that, Robert didn't really care about what Beca wanted. He sort of knew that she wanted Chloe to be there she was just way too shy to say anything. "It's Saturday so I close at six today. I'd love to come over. I love that movie. Should I bring anything? Cupcakes?", she asked with a smile. Robert shook his head. "You just show up and we'll do everything else. It's a date then", he said and stood up. Beca stood up after Robert and Jesse did the same. "We should go. We're going shopping. We have to buy some stuff for tonight", Robert said and took Jesse's hand and walked over to the door. He did a blow kiss before walking past her, Chloe blushed and turned to Beca. "I guess I'll see you tonight, then", Chloe said and stepped forward to hug Beca. She put her arms around Beca's neck. At first she had no clue where to put her hands but then Jesse started making gestures behind Chloe's back he put his arms around Robert's waist and pulled him close with his eyes wide. She put her arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her a little bit closer. Jesse mouthed "FINALLY!". Her hair smelled like strawberry, just sweet and her neat little body was just so easy to hug. Like they were meant for each other. They fit so perfectly when they hugged. "I hate to say it, I really do.. But I have to go, there's a customer looking for someone to give her cupcakes over there. But I'll see you tonight. Wear something comfy and cute so I can cuddle. I can't watch a movie without cuddling. I guess you'll have to be my cuddle victim", Chloe said and let go of Beca. "I wouldn't mind", Beca whispered. Chloe smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "See you tonight then", she said and walked to her customer. When Beca walked over to Jesse and Robert they were smiling like hell, their faces were almost breaking because the smile was so huge. "So what do you want? The bedroom or the living room?", Robert asked and took Jesse's and Beca's hands and started walking out of the store. "What?", Beca asked, not knowing what he meant by asking that. Jesse giggled. The car was just parked right outside. They all got in. Robert in the front and Jesse and Beca in the back. He started the car and laughed. "For the sweet lesbian loving that's gonna happen tonight. Don't think I don't know that we're not only gonna watch the movie. Jesse and I are taking our bedroom. You're either taking your bedroom or the living-room. I'd suggest the living-room since me and Jesse are pretty loud and it's easier to hear from your room. Well that's if the sound of us making love doesn't turn you on. I'd understand that. It's fine! You could skip foreplay that way, also I specifically said no porn in the house because I don't want Jesse to think I'm gonna do what those guys in the movies do. That's just asking for too much. I'll either do it missionary or doggy-style. I ain't doing it upside down, or on the kitchen table. I mean goddamnit people we eat there sometimes! Ain't nobody wants to eat where your buttsweat has been. That's gross. I used to have an uncle who did his wife on our kitchen table almost every night! Nobody knew except for me. I swear I never ate there once. I always said my favorite show was on the tv and I needed to watch it while eating. I said that there's no porn for Jesse but honey that includes you too. It only gives you fake hope that you will find a woman that does you upside down and on the roof and shit. I bet Chloe's not going to do you upside down is she?", Robert just blabbered without stopping. Jesse and Beca's mouths were opened while listening. She was going to have nightmares about what he just said. Oh, the images.. Beca was speechless.. "Baby I don't think we need to bring this up", Jesse whispered and closed his mouth. Robert drove towards wallmart 20 minutes away. "Why? Because Beca's five and can't handle shit? No. She needs to know the rules. She's a grown up Jesse and we need to have this talk!", Robert said while driving. Beca laughed. Robert always took the father role. He was a really cool father if you looked at it that way. It was entertaining how much he cared and tried explaining things at good as he could, which most of the time was hilarious. "We're not her parents, Rob. I'm as old as she is and you're only two years older, honey", Jesse tried. "I love her like my own daughter and sister at the same time. I don't want her to get hurt and I don't want her buttsweat on the kitchen table. Beca if you do too crazy shit, the woman's gonna get scared. You have to be gentle, sweetheart. Take it slow. I know you haven't gotten any in like.. Forever, but you have to take it easy", Robert said with his eyes on the road. Beca nodded. "Noted", she mumbled with a smirk. "Do you have condoms or do I need to buy some for you?", Robert asked. Beca laughed. "Rob, I'm a girl..". Robert laughed. "Actually, honey I was speaking to Jesse", he said and looked in the car mirror. Jesse blushed and leaned forward to whisper. "Buy some".

They stopped outside of Wallmart and got inside. They took two trolleys and went inside. "You go get whatever you want. Beca and I will go get the snacks. Maybe you could some more food. It's getting empty in the fridge", Jesse said and took Beca's hand. Robert nodded and so they went separate ways. They started at the potato chips section. "What kind do you like?", Jesse asked and took one original salt. "Sourcream and onion", Beca said and took one sourcream. "What kind do you think Chloe likes", he asked and took one ketchup flavored because Robert adored it. "She used to like sourcream like me", Beca said and took the trolley. "What kind of chocolate does she like?", Jesse asked and took two twix for him and Robert. "Oh my god they have Whoppers here! We used to love the regular chocolate one but we also adored the strawberry milkshake taste", Beca said and took both. Jesse only smiled. "Sounds like you know this girl", he said and walked over to the soda section.  
"Everyone love's coke, right? Light, zero or regular?", Jesse asked and stood by the cola. "I like the regular one and Chloe doesn't like cola, she likes Fanta", Beca said and took one Fanta. Jesse took a regular one because he and Beca loved it, Robert on the other hand liked the light one. It made him feel healthier. Drinking light cola and eating chocolate and chips.. Oh, the logic! "Wait, she really likes Fanta? I've never met a person who doesn't like cola! Or well, my creepy aunt didn't like cola but we never speak to her to technically I don't know anyone who doesn't like cola", Jesse said and put the soda's in the trolley. "What else do we need?", Jesse asked while looking at the magazines. He took the latest vogue magazine and put in the trolley with the other stuff. She looked at him with a smirk. "Really Jesse? Vogue? You told me you hated that magazine like two days ago", she said and walked over to the bread section where Robert was standing trying to figure out which bread to buy.  
He looked at what Jesse and Beca had taken. "Vogue? Jesse wanted it?", Beca nodded. "But he hated that magazine like two days ago", Robert mumbled and kept looking at the bread. "Which bread do you think Chloe will like to eat in the morning?", he asked and looked up. Beca smiled. "You're really planning ahead. She might not even stay the night", Beca said. Robert laughed. "Darling, please! Let's bet! I'll give you 100 dollars if she doesn't stay the night and if she does and you two actually make sweet lesbian love then you owe me the same amount", he said and waited for her to shake his hand. She hesitated at first but gave in. "Fine!", she said and shook his hand. Jesse walked up to them and kissed his fiancé quickly. "So why are you guys shaking hands?", he asked and put some cookie dough in the trolley. "We were just making a bet. If Chloe doesn't spend the night she'll get 100 bucks from me but if Chloe stays and they make love then she owes me the same amount of money. Oh, I'll enjoy it when I hear you guys screaming each other's names wherever you guys might be doing it. Just.. Please not in the kitchen. Not in the kitchen! In the living-room is okay, so is your room.. Maybe the toilet. I haven't really made up my mind", Robert said with a wink. Jesse sighed. "Honey, you're not shy to talk about these things are you?", Jesse said and took his hand. Robert shook his head with a grin.

…..

So guys, thanks for the positive feedback! Keeps we going! Love to write when I see that you like it! So I was planning on changing the rating to M. Will I loose readers that way? I just think this will be more appropriate rated M… Tell me what you think of that and tell me what you think about the story! Love y'all! 3


	5. Chapter 5

The way home was quiet. No one really had that much to say. Robert only sometimes asked if they wanted to hear the story about his uncle. Beca had a feeling it wasn't going to be such a pleasant story so she said "No thank you, maybe tonight or some other day". Jesse agreed with her. It was 2.45pm, the time went by really slow. Maybe that was because she was really looking forward to the movie night. When they got home they immediately started unpacking. Robert had bought bread, some kind of meat, milk, cookies and bottlewater. She looked at the bottle. "Why do you have to by water when we have a tap here? It's not like we don't have water", Beca said and held his bottle up. Robert grabbed it. "It's different! They don't taste the same. This one actually tastes fresh, the tap water tastes old and dirty 'n shit", he said and opened his bottle. She shook her head. "I swear if I took a bottle of that water and a bottle of tap water you wouldn't know the difference!", she said and put the milk in the fridge. "I would", Robert said and took the meat. She nodded and gave him the nu-uh-you-wouldn't look and continued unpacking everything. "Do we put the chocolate in the fridge so they won't melt or do we put there in the pantry?", Beca asked and held up all the chocolate. "I don't know.. Pantry?", he said and took the cookies to put them in the pantry. She nodded and put them there. Jesse had disappeared and no one noticed until they almost were done unpacking. "Where's Jesse?", Beca asked. Robert looked around. "I don't know.. Jessie!", he yelled. "I'm here you idiots", they heard him say from the bathroom. They laughed. "Thought we lost ya there, mate", Robert said and knocked on the door on his way to the living-room. Beca smiled. Her life with those two was the most fun she'd had in years. They were like her brothers. She unpacked the last thing which was the soda. She put them in the fridge and then walked towards the living-room to sit with Robert. His feet were on the table and his hands behind his head. He was watching another episode of Breakout Kings. "You liked that show, didn't you?", she asked and sat down next to him. He nodded. "Yeah, it's entertaining. Not as entertaining as Orange is the new black but entertaining enough!", he said with his eyes on the tv. "I know you had a major celebrity-crush on Laura Prepon. Don't even deny it. I saw how you looked at the screen when she had a scene. I know that's why you always were so eager to watch it every single night", he said with a smirk on his face. He pushed him a little and laughed. "Ok, busted. So what? You only liked it because of that cute guard who got that girl pregnant. Don't even try to deny _that_!", she said and laughed. He nodded. "Busted". Jesse came out from the bathroom with a towel around his body. His hair was wet and drops of water were running down his face. "Someone wants to shower?", Jesse asked. Robert only looked at him. "With you?", he asked and gave Beca a high five. "I already took a shower, dummy", Jesse said and turned around to walk towards his bedroom. Beca smiled. "Don't you ever get tired of making jokes so often?", she asked and looked at him. He shook his head. "Nah, it's kind of my thing. I never got to really be myself as a kid since I lived in a very Catholic home. No cussing in our house, if you say something vulgar you'd get punished and if you showed any interest in same sex relationships you got sent to a boarding school. So I've had a lot locked up inside me and now when I live with you and Jesse and Jesse is my partner I get to express myself without any of you yelling at me for being myself.", he said and looked at Beca with a smile. "We love you just the way you are. You're adorable and your jokes are entertaining", she said and took his hand from his head and held it. He smiled.

Jesse came back with his clothes back on. "So what now? It's 3pm", he said and sat down next to Beca. They all looked at the screen. "We have nothing to do and it's still three hours left", Beca said and Robert stood up. "Where are you going?", Jesse asked. Robert looked at Jesse. "We can't be sober. We have to go buy something", he said and walked towards the shoes. Beca and Jesse looked at each other and smiled. Always Robert, always Robert.. They walked after him to the shoes and started to put their shoes on. Beca loved her converse but they were always a pain in the ass when it came to hurrying. It was hard to tie her shoes in a hurry. Jesse and Robert always got their shoes on first and just stood there waiting for Beca to tie her converse. But this time she managed to do it pretty fast actually. She stood up and saw Jesse and Robert already standing outside ready to lock the door. She took her coat and walked out from the apartment.

The way to the grocery store was pretty fast. 20 minutes but she slept through it. They took one trolley this time and went straight for the alcohol. "So what do you guys want? I'm taking a bottle of red", Robert said and looked for the red wine. "I'm taking a pack of beer", Beca said and took a pack of 12 beer bottles. Jesse went straight for the whiskey and vodka. They put all the bottles in the trolley and walked to the counter. "We have to pay separately! Or else they'll think something's up!", Robert said and took the wine bottle. Jesse took his vodka and whiskey and Beca took her bear. They walked to different cashiers and started to pay. When they were done they met at the door out.  
"We got the alcohol. It's 3.30 which means that we have 2.5 hours left to do nothing..", Robert said and walked outside with Beca and Jesse behind him. They walked to the car together. "You know I saw some kind of meeting for gay couples wanting to have a baby", Jesse started. Beca knew how sensitive that subject was for Robert. He had always wanted a kid but Jesse was always so concerned about their maturity. Robert had brought up the subject of babies a year ago and Jesse said that they had to wait. Robert looked at Jesse. "Are you serious? You want to?", Robert asked. Jesse hesitated at first but relaxed. "I think we're mature enough and I really love babies. I'd like a son or a daughter running around in our house but Robert if we get a baby you have to take it easy with the jokes around him or her", Jesse said. Robert nodded. "Yes of course, dear", he said with tears of joy in his eyes. Beca smiled. That was a big moment. Robert had really been waiting for that for a long time.  
Then they both turned to Beca. "But what about Beca! Should we get someone to be with her?", Robert asked. Jesse laughed. "Honey, she's not a baby! We don't need a baby-sitter. Let's just drop her off at Chloe's store", Jesse said and looked at Robert. Beca smiled. "Don't worry about me, I like Jesse's plan. Just drop me of at Chloe's and I'll be there till six and I'll take her to our place but you guys have to be there when we get there, please?", she asked. They both nodded. "We don't need more than an hour", Robert said.

They walked over to the car and got in, fastened their seatbelts and started driving. All of a sudden Robert started singing. He never used to sing. Not one tiny bit. It was always Jesse and Beca, never Robert. They could tell he was really happy about this which made Jesse and Beca happy. He started singing "You are my sunshine" quietly in the front. Beca and Jesse sat in the back giggling for themselves without Robert hearing.

They drove back to Chloe's store and dropped her off. Jesse kissed her cheek before letting her leave. The cupcake store was full of people. Not that many at the counter but sitting and eating. There was not an empty seat. The last customer in the line paid and Beca ran to stand behind her.  
"Welcome to the world of cupcakes what can I do for you?", Chloe said and looked up from her notes. When she saw Beca she instantly got happier. She smiled with her eyes. "What are you doing here?", she asked and looked at the door to see if there was anyone coming inside. "We finished shopping and unpacking. Rob and Jesse went to some meeting for gay couples that want babies so they dropped me off here and I thought I might help you. You can't bake more cupcakes and sell them at the same time." Beca said and looked at the huge table behind her where she was making new cupcakes. Chloe smiled. "Thanks, and of course I'll pay you when you're done", Chloe said. Beca smiled and walked around the counter to stand next to Chloe. They hugged for a second and then she got an apron. Chloe showed her what to do. Basically she had to bake muffins and then make the frosting. The frosting was the secret. She had a family recipe that tasted incredibly good that was why people bought them at her store and not somewhere else. So she started baking the muffins.  
Chloe took a bowl and some flour. Beca looked at her. She looked so perfect, her red hair was in a ponytail and she was half covered in flour. Her apron used to be pink; it looked like it was white from all the baking. She walked over to her fridge and took out a pink bowl with something yellow in it. "This is a new lemon frosting that I've been working on, you wanna taste?", Chloe asked and took some on her fingered and licked it. Beca was almost losing her breath, just standing there looking at how perfect she was no matter what she was doing. She smiled. "I'd love to but my hands are all covered in flour and sugar, it would ruin the frosting and we have no spoon here", she said and looked at her. Chloe took some more with her finger and brought it towards Beca's mouth. They were looking at each other the whole time. She wrapped her lips around Chloe's finger while Chloe slowly took her finger out and licked it a last time. "Get a room!", someone yelled from the back of the store. They just looked at each other with a smile.

…

Ok, I changed the rating to M. Felt more appropriate. I love that you like it, the reviews always make me smile! It makes my day. My life isn't so good right now; a lot is happening so being able to write this and actually getting good feedback really makes me smile. Keep them coming. Love you all! Already working on the fourth chapter


	6. Chapter 6

The clock was 6 before they even knew it. Beca had baked and told Chloe about Jesse and about Robert and how they all were living nowadays. They had laughed together. The customers had already gone home and they started to turn all the lights and machines off. When they were done they put their aprons in another room and took their jackets. They were good to go, Chloe took her keys to the store and walked outside first, Beca came behind her and stood next to her outside. She locked the store and turned to Beca. "Promise not to laugh at my car", she said and without waiting for Beca to answer she just walked past Beca. She turned around to see Chloe walking towards a tiny pink car with cupcakes on it. It looked like one of the cars you'd get with your Barbie-doll as a kid. Though she didn't have a Barbie growing up, Sam was the one who loved the Barbie. She used to play with his cars. Beca just followed her without saying a word. Chloe unlocked the car and sat down in the drivers-seat. Beca walked faster and opened the car-door and got in. The car felt even smaller when she was sitting in it. Beca looked at Chloe with a smirk. "Not. A. Word. About. The. Car!", she said and started it. Beca only nodded and looked out the window and texted Jesse.

_We're on our way now! We'll be home in 10, so pweees pwees don't be naked when we get there! Tell Rob too! Xx_

She texted with a smile on her lips. Chloe looked at her quickly while driving. "So what's so funny?", she asked and smiled as well. Beca looked at her. "Oh, I just texted Jesse telling him we were on our way and for him and Rob to get dressed". Chloe looked surprised. "Why would they be nak-… Oh..", she said when she realized. Beca laughed, they probably weren't doing anything but just to be sure.

Her phone was buzzing. She checked the text she'd gotten. It was from Jesse.  
_Lucky you, we were just starting to get naked. But we stopped. We're getting dressed in our pyjamas. Tonight though.. Gosh, I hardly think you'll be able to sleep with us in our room!_

She sighed. That was probably not even Jesse texting, sounded more like Robert. She looked at Chloe driving the car. She looked to concentrated when she was driving. "Do you want to sleep over at our place tonight?", Beca asked. Totally pathetic move, but hey! Worth a try, definitely. Chloe looked sad. "I'm sorry I can't! I have early work tomorrow so I'm afraid I won't be able to!", she said and kept her eyes on the road. Beca nodded. "I understand", then she took her phone up again and texted Robert to his number this time.

_You're totally losing the bet! I asked Chloe if she wanted to sleep over and she said NO! 100 bucks, remember? _

She texted with a smile on her lips. She really wanted Chloe to sleep over, of course but she wasn't losing this bet to Robert! He texted her back quickly.

_Really? Beca, really? Lame move… But she's sleeping over, she's just saying no hoping that you will make love to her tonight so she'll have to stay anyway! Lol._

Damn it!, Beca thought. He was right!

When they got up to the apartment after parking, Beca took out her apartment keys and unlocked the door that was to their left. When she opened she heard Robert getting up from the sofa. "Oh, finally! Darling, did you have fun?", he asked and hugged Beca tight. She nodded. "Yeah, Rob I had fun. Did you guys?", she asked. Robert hugged Chloe who then closed the door behind them. They took their shoes off at the door. "We had plenty of fun! There are about five other couples who are getting a baby we said that we wanted to so they said that they were going to look for a baby and that they were going to tell us when they find something", he said and walked in to the kitchen. Beca was happy for them. A baby is maybe just what they need right now. They walked in to the living-room where it already had everything for the night. There was four beer bottles, some glasses and a whiskey bottle, chocolate, chips and some soda. They sat down on the sofa and waited for Jesse. "Where's Jesse?", Chloe asked. "He's in his living room getting changed into pyjamas", Robert said. Chloe and Beca looked at each other. "Maybe we should get dressed into something more comfortable?", Beca asked, took Chloe's hand and stood up. Chloe stood up after her. "But I have nothing to change into". Beca smiled. "You're about my size, have plenty of pyjamas", Beca said and started walking with Chloe behind her. "Oh, and Beca?", Robert said behind her. She turned quickly to look at him. "I'm winning the bet". She ignored it and walked faster towards the room. He was totally winning the bet, which made her a little angry, she hated losing. Most of all she hated losing against Robert.

Chloe ignored what Robert said and followed Beca to her room. Chloe sat down on the bed while Beca went to the wardrobe to get the clothes. She took out one spongebob pyjama and her Patrick pyjama, she had them shipped from some other state. She held them up. "Which one do you want?", she asked and walked over to Chloe. The spongebob one was basically yellow pyjama pants and a shirt with spongebob on it, the Patrick one has pink pants and Patrick star on the shirt. Chloe pointed at the spongebob one. Beca gave her the pyjamas. She got up from bed and started undressing. Just like that.. In front of Beca like she wasn't even standing there. Beca turned around and did the same things. She felt a little awkward standing there taking her clothes off in front of the girl she'd been in love with for years! She took her shirt off but felt she shirt getting stuck into something on her back, probably her bra and she couldn't get it off. She felt a warm body close to hers, warm fingertips on her body. "I.. Just have to fix this. Your shirt's stuck in your bra, I have to undo you bra to get the shirt to come off", Chloe said with her warms hands against her back. Beca only nodded without being able to breath. Chloe put her fingers on Beca's bra and undid her bra. The ends of the bra were just hanging on each side of her back. She felt Chloe's hand on her back once again. They were stroking her back and she felt them travel all the way to her front. Feeling Chloe's arms around her waist just going further up, cupping her breast in the loose bra, Chloe's mouth was on Beca's neck, she felt her heavy breathing on her neck which sent shivers down her spine. Chloe kissed her neck and pulled back. She fixed Beca's bra and went back to putting on pants and a shirt. Beca still had a hard time breathing but she just took her pants and put them on as fast as she could, same with the shirt. It just slipped right on. Chloe was done when Beca turned around. She looked at her with a smile. "Shall we?", she asked and took Beca's hand and walked out of the room. Like nothing had happened.

….

Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! But school started two days ago, I just started first ring in a new school and their drowning us with information about everything and it's getting hard getting used to the school, the teachers and the students. I'm trying to make friends.. But here's a little chapter. I promise I'll write more as soon as I have the time! Won't take too long though! A day or two! Thanks for reviewing and stuff, love it so much! Love all of you!


End file.
